The Flower
by DestinyDevistation
Summary: However, nothing compares to the lingering scent  of cherry blossoms, never wavering never fading. Nothing compares to the green wrapped around my soul, like the roots of a tree. Nothing compares to the pain when I see the flower Onshot, Sasusaku, death


The Flower

DestinyDevistation

I do not own Naruto

Ive spent years wandering, searching for nothing. How long it's been, I do not know. It's been so long since i've seen the face of home. So long since i've seen the faces in the mountain, looking down at me. So long since i've seen the one eyed scarecrow, he was my guide once, long long ago. It's been so long since i've haunted the halls of the dead. So long since i've seen the blue eyes fox, Those burning cerulean pools, they made my insides squirm with guilt and regret. He was my companion, he was my friend. However, nothing compares to the lingering scent of cherry blossoms, never wavering never fading. Nothing compares to the green wrapped around my soul, like the roots of a tree. Nothing compares to the pain when I see the flower. The dead wilted flower, with the undying scent. It's like petals against my skin when the wind carries the flower past me.

I dare not turn back, I must keep going.

The flower follows me, with the deadly green, piercing my body, piercing my heart, piercing my soul.

She is behind me. She's been following me for years, only a few steps back.

The flower never speaks, she just stares with that sickening, heart wrenching smile.

The flower isn't happy, but she smiles, that same sad smile she gave me all those years ago; when I pulled her from the tree and let her hit the ground.

I gave her no chance at life, no sunlight to warm her, no water to help her grow, no dirt to hold her steady. No, I left the flower on the ground to die.

Then, for years I was alone, I though that was what I wanted, no scarecrows, no foxes, and no flowers.

I traded all that for blood and a snake. I thought that was what was necessary to kill the weasel. I forgot that weasels kill snakes, how could I forget. But in the end, I killed it.

Then I had nothing, no scarecrows, no foxes, no flowers, and no weasels to chase after. I had nothing.

The he came along, the darkness; he told me how to fill the void, and how the weasel was my protector, he was an eagle hiding in blood stained fur and claws. He dirtied his talons ans murdered the innocent all to protect me.

Then he came, the darkness.

He told me who was to blame, and I followed blindly like the fool I am. The darkness took me over, pushing out any light I had left, even the flower was gone.

I was like a raging bull, destroying anything that I thought caused me pain. I tried to destroy the faces in the mountain, the scarecrow, the halls, the fox, even the fragile little flower.

But the flower wasn't as i'd left her, she'd grown and blossomed, all on her own; she even grew thorns. A the time I didn't care, all that was on my mind was blood.

The battle carried on for years and years. The darkness twisting me to it's will. I was a pawn in a game, the ultimate weapon.

Then, one day, everything changed.

The flower was alone, she'd come to kill me, she'd come to save me.

She wasn't the innocent little flower anymore.

She'd taken blood and gve some of her own, she'd seen death and she'd faced death. I wasn't there to protect her. But I had changed to, I wasn't who she wanted anymore, I was darkness.

So I let my weapon fall on the flower, I let the flower's blood spill onto the ground, onto me. She looked up at with me, the deadly green. She said my name, she told me she loved me. At the time it meant nothing. I killed the flower that day.

Then, I watched it rise up from her body. I tried to hack it appart too, but it just passed right through.

It was her, the flower, but, she was dead. I tried to stumble away, I tried to run. But everywhere I went she followed me, that glowing dead flower. Covered in blood and gore. Her hands reaching for me.

I've been running ever since, from the flower. I dare not look back, I dare not stop. She is always there.

I'm so tired of running and never stoping. I'm so tired of this gut wrenching feeling.

I stopped and turned to face the flower. The very sight of her made me fall to my knees.

She floated to me, her green venom staring down at me. There was no warmth, there was no fear, not even hatred, there was nothing. I let my head fall into my hands and I started screaming.

I screamed all my sorrow, I screamed all my pain, I screamed all of my regret. I screamed everything I ever hid from her. For the first time since the death of the weasel I cried.

Then I felt it, the warmth. I shot my head up to face her. She was glowing, she was golden.

Her hands touched my face, and she bent down to my level. Her eyes were filled with tears and something more, something I wasn't familiar with. Then she kissed me, I closed my eyes, and the flower became the light. She filled my body and pushed out the darkness. She purified me and made me see everything I had ever done wrong.

I feel to the ground, and I cried, I cried until I passed out.

When I awoke I knew what I had to do. I stood and turned around and I made my way back home.

I walked past where the flower died, I walked past the gates, and I walked until I found them, the fox and the Scarecrow. I ignored when someone attacked me, I ignored any insults. I just followed the light, she led me right to them.

They asked questions, they tried to fight, but only said one thing, "She showed me the light, Naruto, Kakashi, kill me and lay me next to her, i've seen my mistakes, and I regret them all. You've been my friend, and my Mentor, I was the unworthy one...I was the one that killed her, Sakura...she deserved so much more..but, all I can do, is be with her now."

I threw down my swoard and dropped to my knees. Neither of them moved, so I pushed them, "I killed her, KILL ME, KILL ME...PLEASE...let me go with her."

So they did, and they layed me next to her. My grave was nothing compared to hers, she was important, she meant something, but me, the only people I meant anything to were either murdered by my hands, or ended my life with theirs.

She was there waiting for me, when I died. She led me to the light, My flower.


End file.
